


Unplanned Nights Out and Clarifications - Spin Off (5)

by Fede_Green



Series: Private Lessons [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Student!Nico, Teacher!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_Green/pseuds/Fede_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Percy's sex affair has just started. They are both trying to figure out what the hell is going on, being extremely cute in the meanwhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned Nights Out and Clarifications - Spin Off (5)

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo everybody! I have no excuses AT ALL for this.
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> \- English is NOT my first language! So sorry ç_ç  
> \- Underage! Don't like, don't read. Nico is sixteen, Percy is his teacher.
> 
> ENJOY!

“It makes no sense at all, Percy.”

Percy nodded pensively before swallowing his whole drink in a single gulp. He was spending the night with one of his closest friends from New York who occasionally came to Colebrook to visit her parents and, of course, Percy. The girl was beautiful, tall and naturally tanned. One could not exactly tell which colour of eyes she had. They kept changing with lights and different angles, making it hard to understand.

The two old friends were in a crowded pub, updating each others on the last events of their lives.

“Oh please Pipes, do not lecture me. You went to bed with our psychology professor during our freshman year of college. Professor Burns was fucking fifty-nine years old, if I may remind you that.”

The girl limited herself to shrug with a raised eyebrow and ordered another Martini. “We're gonna call a taxi, isn't it?”

Percy nodded, emptying the peanuts bowl next to him on the counter with a hand and putting them all in his mouth. The girl frowned in disgust.

“That is gross. And kinda not hygienic.”

“I don't give a shit. My life is a mess. If I can make it better by getting fat from eating peanuts, you're fooling yourself thinking that I won't.”

Piper laughed and handed him her olive from the Martini. “Here. Eat this, too. I hate olives.”

Percy raised an eyebrow, feeling deeply impressed – and slightly drunk -, but grabbed the olive anyway. He swallowed it with satisfaction. “Why do you order Martinis if you hate the olive? Why do you hate olives? Are you fucking crazy?”

“I found out that's the drink I end up vomiting the less when I'm completely drunk.”

The man nodded with comprehension. “Words of wisdom.”

The girl went serious again, pointing her already emptied glass to Percy's direction. “Anyway. We were talking about the teenage boy you fucked a few weeks ago. When I had a relationship with Professor Burns at least it was legal.” She then laughed like she had told the most hilarious joke ever.

Percy snorted and called the barman with a hand. The intention was to get so drunk that he'll have had to call the ambulance instead of a taxi. “Yes, thank you. Tequila. A lot.” The barman dryly smiled at them and began filling a couple of shots of tequila on the counter. When he wasn't able to listen to their conversation anymore, Percy resumed his raving. “I didn't fuck him a few weeks ago. I fucked him several times _since_ some weeks ago, already. I feel like in the middle of a hormonal crisis. Whenever I see him in the fucking corridor, I get hard. That's getting out of hand.”

Piper was giggling without any control, the tiny glass filled with alcohol in a hand. “This calls for a toast.”

Percy frowned with deep disappointment. “This is serious! I keep seeing him everywhere. It's like a nightmare. Or a dream? Who the hell knows? I could get fired! Imagine what my mom would say. ' _Bad boy you are honey, you don't put your dingy dong inside an underage boy_ '.”

“I love Sally. Anyway... Are you in love or just sexually frustrated?”

“How can I be sexually frustrated? I have sex at least five days in a week. Like. Every school day, basically.”

Piper swallowed her tequila and raised an eyebrow at him, banging the glass on the counter. “I need another one of these. _Five days_ in a week?! Percy, that's sexual slavery.”

“It is not. It's _him_ showing up at my office every single day. What can I do?”

The girl rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Poor little Percy. What a burden. Where the hell is that sexy barman?” She added pensively, looking around the room in order to find the young man who was serving them at the counter.

Percy followed her gaze around the pub and sighed. “I can't see him. I think-”

His mouth dried in an instant at the sight of a group of young teenagers entering the bar with a series of bright smiles and happy faces. But it wasn't for the teenagers in general – damn, he saw them every day at work -, it was for _a single one_ of them. Nico di Angelo was there in all is glory, laughing and joking with his friends while they took place at a table in a corner. Percy began shaking Piper's arm uncontrollably, claiming for her attention.

“He's _here_. Oh my God, what do I do know?!”

Piper chuckled and grabbed a couple of crisps from another bowl. “You just said you keep seeing him everywhere. Probably it's not him.”

“It's him. I'm drunk and we all agree on that. But I'm not fucking _blind_!” Percy stared at Nico while he talked to his closest friends. He obviously knew them since they all where his students. Jason Grace, Leo Valdez and Reyna Arellano. Why the hell were they allowed to enter that pub?! They couldn't even drink! The world was going crazy. “Piper. What do I do?”

Piper frowned when she glanced at the barman purposely ignoring her and going to the opposite side of the room. “Damn bastard!”

“ _Pipes_.”

“Oh my _God_ , Jackson! How do I know?! He's the one with the yellow t-shirt?” She squinted her eyes towards the little group of teenagers. “He's hella hot. Congrats.”

Percy rolled his eyes. “No. That's Jason Grace. He's the one wearing all black.”

“... hella creepy. But still good looking. Woah, look at his porcelain face! He's a masterpiece. He's so thin but in a sexy way...”

The man snorted at the limit of exasperation. “Piper, that's not relevant! What do I do?!”

“Do nothing!”

“That's the worst advice I've ever heard.”

The girl rolled her eyes. “It's not. Doing nothing is the right thing to do the majority of the times.”

Percy sighed and turned around to try and hide himself from the boy on the opposite side of the room. “We have to leave immediately. I can't be seen completely drunk by my students.”

Piper almost spit her whole drink on Percy's face – she had finally managed to order another one without being kicked out from the security – when she saw the boy approaching the counter with an oblivious smile printed on his face. Since the two friends were pretty close to the cash desk, they could hear his voice.

“Hi... can I have a bunch of peanuts to bring to my table, please?”

The barman politely nodded and filled him a bowl of peanuts. Nico waited with five bucks in a hand, ready to pay and leave again, but something caught his attention. For a moment he thought he was going crazy – because that _couldn't_ be. It couldn't be possible that Mr. Jackson was everywhere he was outside of school. He swore he had seen him at the grocery shop the same morning. What the _hell_?!

Once he had recollected all his courage with a deep breath, he carefully approached the man who was giving him his back. The girl Percy was talking to – _who the hell_ was that girl, anyway? - froze when she glanced at him behind her friend's shoulders. Nico could tell that she was trying really hard not to burst out laughing. The man had a series of details that slowly convinced the boy that he was being right. His hair and the shirt, the damn shoes, his neck, his hand on the counter and - _damn_ , that _was_ him.

Nico reduced his eyes to a thin line, now a few centimetres from the man. “Percy?”

The man hissed in almost true pain when he heard the boy calling directly at him. Piper was giggling uncontrollably and decided to get up for a moment. “I'll leave this to you, my dear.”

She left the two at the counter. Percy embarrassingly turned around to look at him. He was wearing a casual grey shirt with no tie. The first three buttons where opened, showing his neck completely and revealing the sides of his collarbones. Nico felt butterflies in his stomach and swallowed hard.

“Nico... ehm, hi.”

The boy smiled, not exactly knowing what to do in front of the man blushing. “Ehy... I'm with my friends and I saw you so... is that your- your girlfriend, or-”

“My best friend. I have no girlfriend. I thought you got it already... like, penises and-” Percy interrupted himself to laugh awkwardly at his own words, repeating them in his mind and finding them extremely dumb. He made a face without even noticing it. What was he thinking, for fuck's sake? _Penises_ and what?

Nico chuckled back. He had no idea how to act in front of him in a public place that wasn't the school. Right in that moment he began realising the seriousness of their _affair_. “Oh... okay. Yeah. You're right. You like boys.”

Percy nodded slowly, gazing at the counter with deep embarrassment. “Listen...” He raised his head towards him again.

The boy swallowed hard and looked at him intensely. “Yeah?”

“I came here with a taxi... If I had the car, we could have... you know, you could have come with me and- I don't know.”

Nico felt all the embarrassment leaving his body at the sight of Percy making a fool of himself. He leaned closer to avoid being heard by someone else around them and began whispering, a hand on the counter to support himself. “And what exactly did you want to do once in your car, _Mr. Jackson_?” He purposely highlighted the last two words.

Percy's mind suddenly filled with filthy images of Nico completely naked and straddling him on the back seats of his car. One could tell he was thinking about sex just by staring at his eyes, which had darkened with lust. He took a deep and shaky breath, trying to recompose himself a little.

“I'd fuck you.”

The boy grinned mischievously. “How unexpected.”

The teacher smirked almost imperceptibly. “What about you stay with me tonight and-”

“Good evening Mr. Jackson! It's nice to see you here!”

The boys – well, the teacher and his student – suddenly gasped at the same time and Nico turned around. He came face to face with Jason, who was smiling at them with obliviousness. The blond boy didn't know about them yet. Nico didn't have had the courage to tell him – and to tell Leo, as well.

Percy blushed with embarrassment. The sinful atmosphere in which Nico and him where floating into was miserably falling into pieces. “Good evening, Jason. Nico and I were... having a chat.”

Jason kindly smiled at him. “Oh, great. I'm sorry to interrupt, but Leo really wants peanuts.” He then laughed, highlighting the point.

The scrawny boy winced when he remembered why he directed himself to the cash desk in the first place. He handed Jason his five bucks. “They're on the counter, sorry. I didn't pay yet... ask the barman.”

The blond boy frowned. His gaze moved back and forth from Mr. Jackson to Nico for a couple of times. “You're not... coming, too?”

“Ehm... No. I'll come later.”

Percy blushed at Nico's words. There was a double meaning in what the boy had just said and he obviously was the only one to have noticed that. He seriously considered taking a cold shower.

Jason was deeply confused. “You'll stay with our teacher?” he whispered to the boy's ear. “Why?!”

Nico began slightly tapping his foot on the ground with nervousness, not knowing how to get out from that situation. He leaned closer to his friend and whispered back to him. “Because... listen, I don't need a ride anymore. Don't worry. Ask Reyna for explanations, I can't do it now.”

The blond boy widened his eyes in pure disbelief. He simply couldn't understand why the hell his friend Nico wanted to spend a Saturday night at the pub chatting with their history teacher. There was something extremely weird with it. He leaned closer.

“Are you drugged?”

Nico rolled his eyes with exasperation and rapidly gazed at Percy to excuse himself before grabbing Jason's wrist and dragging him near the bathroom door. The boy followed him without asking anything. When they entered the little room, Nico kicked the door closed and urgently turned around to face Jason again. He brought both his hands to his own chest, a thing that he found himself doing a lot of times when he had to explain himself.

“Listen Jay. You have to shut your mouth about it, okay? Reyna promised. You'll promise. You can tell Leo even if... well, okay. You can tell Leo. Just don't freak out okay?”

Jason nodded with his forehead contracted in concentration. He wasn't getting a single thing of what was going on in that pub. “Pinky promise.”

“Remember the first private lesson I took with Perc- _Mr. Jackson_ , three weeks ago or something?” At the blond boy's nod, Nico kept talking. “Okay. We fucked on his desk. And we keep doing it ever since.”

The boy laughed openly at Nico's words. “What?! Nico... I'll ask you again. Are _you_ drugged?” When he noticed that his friend was being deadly serious, Jason's smile began fading away until there was no trace of it on his face anymore. “You're not drugged. You fucked our teacher. Oh my God, you... _oh my God_.”

Nico shrugged a bit. “Technically _he_ fucked me.”

“Holy shit!” Jason had his eyes widened in pure shock. “We were joking about it... you know, Leo and I! But... _holy_ shit! You did it, like, for real!”

The scrawny boy rolled his eyes and snorted. “As I said to your girlfriend weeks earlier... hold the drama, Jay. You'll get over it.”

Jason nodded, his eyes still widened just like his mouth. He was staring at the floor pensively, trying to recollect all the informations. When he raised his head at Nico again, he found him with his hands on his hips. “So you'll stay with him? Do we have to leave the pub?”

Nico smiled. “Of course not. We'll leave, don't worry. It's not like we can risk being seen together in a damn pub. We'll go somewhere else.”

“All right... this is still weird to my ears, but all right... be careful, okay? Call me if you need help.”

The boy raised an eyebrow. “Jason. That is our _history teacher_. He's not a serial killer.”

“Whatever! You'll never know. People are crazy.”

Nico laughed and teasingly pushed him on a shoulder. “All right Superman. Thank you.”

They left the bathroom smiling at each other. Jason was still shocked.

** **

When Jason waved goodbye at him and reached Reyna and Leo at their table, Nico glanced at Percy talking to his friend. She was chuckling with every word she said. The boy wondered if she was amused or simply drunk as fuck. Percy kissed her on a cheek and left his chair near the counter. With his eyes and head he made Nico a sign to go outside, and Nico obeyed.

He waited for him for a couple of minutes. He sent a message to Reyna on his phone to remind her that he was supposed to sleep at her house, but since his plans had changed he was asking her to cover his back anyway. Reyna answered with a simple:

[you filthy teenage boy ;) don't worry.]

Nico chuckled. He was glad he had such a good friend. When he heard Percy's voice coming from the entrance, the boy turned around and put his phone away in his pocket.

“I called a taxi. It's coming in a few minutes.” Nico nodded and let the man approach him with a lustful gaze. He smirked at the man, who smirked back. Percy was obviously not sober, but he didn't look like he couldn't handle it. “I may stink a bit much of tequila. I'm sorry about that.”

Nico chuckled and leaned slightly close to the man to smell his neck. He chuckled again. “Leo is worse on a Friday night.”

Percy wasn't paying attention to Nico's words. He had lost all his faculties to speak or do anything else when he had felt the tip of the boy's nose near his hot skin. That damn boy made him feel like a nymphomaniac. It wasn't _normal_ for him – a freaking thirty year old high school teacher with an apparently normal life - to feel _so_ horny. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was Nico with his _damn_ pair of black low rise jeans revealing a little portion of his hips. He just knew that he was getting hard.

“Where are we going? Your house?”

Nico's voice interrupted Percy's ravings about his ass. “Uhm... no. Someone could see us. There's a motel not so far from here. The one with the giant shell on the banner?”

The boy raised an eyebrow. “ _The Shell_.”

“Exactly.”

“Percy... who the hell could see us now? It's late.”

The man sighed with concern. He knew it wasn't _so_ nice to take him to a motel, but he was just being careful. “Not now. Think about tomorrow morning. I can't drive you home earlier, I will still not be able to drive.”

Nico nodded in agreement. Maybe Percy was right. Before he could have said anything else, a taxi stopped near the pavement. The man smiled and opened the car door for Nico, looking around them to be sure no one had seen them. He sat next to him and the taxi moved again.

** **

They had managed to arrive at the motel without being seen by anyone. The receptionist – an old and slightly fat man – had looked at them suspiciously, surely questioning Nico's age in his mind. But business was more important to him apparently, 'cause he soon had forgotten about it when he had noticed that Percy was handing him his credit card with a generous tip in cash to keep company to it. The old man had raised an eyebrow at the teacher's challenging look, but limited himself to take the money and register them without asking for IDs.

The two locked themselves in the room number 4H without giving a single fuck. Moments later, the only audible noises in it were Nico moans accompanied by the insistent and pounding sound of the bed headboard hitting the wall. Nico's voice was coming out muffled because of the soft pillow pressed almost completely on his face. Percy was taking him from behind and was all over his body, gripping at the boy's hips and leaving red marks on his skin. Nico's dick kept stroking against the mattress, bringing him near the edge almost every time.

“ _Shit_ , you drive me completely crazy,” moaned Percy into the boy's ear and receiving in response an obscene request to thrust harder and faster – which Percy was happy to accomplish.

“ _Dio, sì_ *!” Nico screamed, gripping at the pillow against which his forehead was pressed and almost tearing the fabric apart.

Suddenly Percy pulled out from the boy's tight and wet hole and grabbed his left hip with a hand, turning him around without any grace. He spread his knees almost immediately and put himself between them. He didn't even give Nico a single second to understand that he was now laying on his back, then he thrust inside of him again. Percy grabbed Nico's legs and put them around his waist with both his hands as if the boy was a doll at his mercy, leaning almost completely over his body. Nico was now pressed against Percy and the mattress, and the man was breathing extremely hard on his neck, squeezing his eyes shut. The boy was gripping at Percy's hair and he couldn't follow his thrusts anymore. The man was rocking his hips against his without any logic, frantically and messily, making Nico gasping every two seconds for the surprise or the slight pain.

Percy was being extremely rough. And Nico was enjoying it, even if he couldn't help but thinking that he preferred him when he was sober. The difference was evident. Percy was showing him a sort of tendency not to care about his pleasure while he fucked him ruthlessly, and the fact was turning Nico on more than ever. At a certain point, the teacher began fucking him even more mercilessly and the boy hissed in pain. Maybe, he wondered, that was a great moment to make Percy lower his pace or he was seriously going to have a hard time walking for the next days.

“Percy,” Nico huffed, trying to gain his attention, “ _Percy_ , please.”

The man only groaned in response, thrusting inside of him so hard that he made the boy scream with pain. “Percy you're _hurting_ me!”

The teacher moaned, apparently deaf for a moment, but then he managed to thrust slower and slower until he stilled inside of Nico. He swallowed hard while panting and tried to kiss his neck, but failed because he couldn't breathe properly. “Shit... I'm sorry. I'm drunk... Nico, I'm sorry.”

Nico was breathing hard with his forehead contracted in pain, but managed to nod. “It's all right. It's good. Just... not so hard, I can't handle it after a while.”

Percy tried to give him an answer but limited himself to breathe shakily. He began moving again, slowly and sweetly at first, then fucking him faster by the second. When Nico started to moan in pleasure again, Percy felt relieved.

It was true. He had lost his mind for some minutes. He kept forgetting that Nico had been still a virgin only three weeks earlier, and maybe that had been more than a stretch for him. Percy kissed his cheek fondly, leaving a series of sweet kisses all over his jaw and then near his ear. “I'm sorry, babe. I want you to like this,” he whispered to Nico, making him smile.

“I like this... don't worry, it's fine,” the boy huffed. He found himself blushing and being emotional about Percy's words. It happened to him a lot lately. Percy used to say sweet things to him all the time, or used to give him secret quick kisses in the bathroom, and Nico just wanted to cry if he gave himself the time to think about it.

He tangled his fingers in Percy's hair and kissed him passionately. They kept making love to each other for a long time that night.

** **

“Why the hell did you go to a motel?! Doesn't he have a house?”

Nico shrugged at Reyna's question. Leo – who had only laughed his ass off when Jason had told him the truth about Nico and Mr. Jackson two days earlier – was frantically copying the girl's math homeworks and basically ignoring everyone around him. The four of them were in the school library, as it always happened during breaks.

“We both agreed it could have been dangerous. Plus, we're not... a couple. I think. Hell, I don't know. He buys me _things_.”

Jason chuckled and Reyna limited herself to raise an eyebrow. “He buys you _things_?”

“Yeah. He basically pays for everything. He gave me money for gasoline last week.”

Reyna suffocated a chuckle. “Oh. Wow. And you still think you're not a couple?”

Leo cussed a little and turned the page of his math textbook. He simply kept ignoring them.

“You know,” began Jason looking at the Latino boy pensively, “we should really leave the library. The bell is gonna ring in two minutes or something.”

“Hell no!” Leo quickened his rhythm of his copying process, making Jason laugh. Making him panic had been his precise purpose.

“What is a proof that you have an exclusive romantic relationship with someone?” Nico asked frowning a little, oblivious to Leo's desperation.

Reyna shrugged and leaned her back against the chair, crossing her arms on her chest. “Well... when you don't have dates with anyone else, or when you see each other almost every day. When you call each other on the phone all the time. Or simply when you decide to _speak_ to the person you're having sex with to understand if you're a couple or not.”

“We didn't exchange phone numbers. I really want to have Percy's number, but he thinks it's dangerous.”

The girl frowned, raising an eyebrow. “I got the house-thing. But how is a _phone_ _number_ dangerous?”

Nico sighed and leaned his head against the cold table and between his arms. “I don't know.” His voice came out slightly muffled. “We have to talk, isn't it?”

Reyna sighed. “Yes. You have to.”

Nico raised his head from the table and looked at her with worry. When the bell rang, Leo cussed so loud that the librarian kicked him out before he could have done it himself.

** **

Nico chuckled when Percy tried to push him inside a bathroom's cubicle. It was lunch break and basically no one was in that part of the school at that time – especially not in the bathroom -, so Nico wasn't worried. The only thing he could think about, in any case, was that he had to ask Percy for clarifications about their relationship.

“Percy,” he chuckled again. The man was biting his neck teasingly and sinfully touching everywhere under his t-shirt while he pressed him against the wall. “C'mon. I have to ask you something important.”

Percy sighed in defeat and let go of his neck to look at the boy. He kissed him quickly on the lips and smiled. “What?”

Nico blushed. He was worried that that conversation was going to put an end to their arrangement. Anyway Reyna was right: they had to talk.

“I just... I was wondering. Are you seeing someone else? Apart from me. What... what kind of relationship is this? Is it just sex?”

Percy frowned and stared at the boy with surprise. It was not like he himself didn't have thought about it, but he simply was used to take for granted that Nico didn't care about defying their relationship. Finding out he actually did was making funny things to his heart, which had begun beating faster. “I'm not seeing anyone. Are you?” Nico limited to shake his head in denial, and so Percy kept talking.

“This thing between us... this could be whatever you want it to be. I just know that I don't want to stop doing it, if you were wondering.”

Nico slowly widened his mouth in smile. “I don't want you to see someone else. Are you okay with this?”

Percy kissed him profoundly and when their lips parted with a wet noise, the boy blushed. “I'm okay with this. I'd like you to do the same, if it's not too much to ask.”

The student laughed and wrapped his arms around Percy's neck. “Oh you know... if Jason wakes up one day finding out that he's gay, maybe...”

Percy gasped, faking an affront. “How _dare_ you! You'd dump your handsome teacher for a teenage blond boy with electric blue eyes and a perfect sculptured chest?” He frowned a little. “... well, I'd totally get it.”

They both laughed at the same time and then Nico went suddenly serious again. “Have you ever done this, Percy? Having sex with students?”

“Who do you think I am? _No_. I have no idea what made me do it with you. There's something about you... I don't know, Nico. You're different.” The man took a brief pause and sighed. “Believe it or not, it had happened to me that students confessed they liked me. It is not something that happens every day obviously, but teachers absolutely don't bring out the subject. It's a taboo. There was this girl the first year I started being a substitute... I was around twenty-three. She had fallen so hard for me that she wanted to go to the principal when I rejected her.”

Nico raised an eyebrow in surprise. “This makes absolutely no sense.”

Percy chuckled, caressing the boy's cheek fondly. “Maybe you didn't notice, but high school students around your age are not so clever like you are. And you're extremely mature for your age, Nico. Believe me.”

The boy blushed at the compliment. He felt stupid for doing it since Percy used to tell him beautiful things like that one all the time, but he couldn't help but turning all red anyway. The teacher smiled even wider when he noticed the effect he had just had on the boy. He kissed him sweetly and thoroughly, not wanting that moment to end. When they separated, Percy let go of him and directed himself to the door.

When he opened it, Nico was still blushing. “Let's go eat. You go first and I'll wait five minutes before following. You're too scrawny and this always worries me.”

Nico chuckled and exited the bathroom, winking at the teacher. “See you later, Mr. J.”

Percy winked back at him and grinned. “See you later, di Angelo.”

FINE

* Dio sì = well, not that difficult LOL. “God yes”. Eeeeh well.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda missed sixteen yo student!Nico, so I had to bring him back.
> 
> I really hope you liked it! What do you think?  
> [tumblrlrlr](http://fedegreen-author.tumblr.com/)


End file.
